Modern digital cameras typically include an imaging device which is controlled by a computer system. The computer system accesses raw image data captured by the imaging device and then processes and compresses the data before storing the compressed data into an internal memory. The conventional digital camera captures image data and then remains unusable until the data is completely processed and stored into internal flash memory.
In processing image data, typical digital cameras operate with exclusive and specific image processing. Thus, all the potential manipulations on image data, such as linearization, sharpening, and compression, occur as a result of isolated preset programming and/or specifically designed hardware.
While some level of manipulation of image data is achieved with the programming or hardware, attempts to alter and improve the processing are hampered by the rigid structure of using a single file/specific components. Furthermore, camera functionality remains tied to technology available at the time of the design and is not readily replaced and updated as technology improves. Accordingly, a need exists for a more flexible, modular approach for processing digital image data that provides enhanced digital image output through an adaptable image processing system.